Forever, Or What I Thought
by Tenuto07
Summary: The ending of Doomsday (Season 2) written in words. I wrote out their feelings. Note: Don't read this unless you watched all of season two.


**I started to fall in love with Doctor Who a few weeks ago… Now, here I am, writing depressing Fanfiction! **

**Note: Don't read this unless you've watched all of season two. I'm also sorry for the feels. Also, a suggestion is to read this while listening to the Doomsday theme. It gives it a better feel. **

**I don't own Doctor Who. All characters and anything else I mentioned all belong to BBC and their rightful owners. **

**Forever, Or What I Thought**

Her hand was slipping away so quickly from the metal handle. Rose desperately tried to hold on until the end; her family safe on the other side. She would do anything for the Doctor. The wind was blowing extremely fast and the hole in the universe wasn't closing fast enough. She kept giving glances to the Doctor, who helplessly reached out for her, not letting go of the handle of the metal plate that was stuck against the wall. "HOLD ON!" he shouted over the roaring wind of the hole in the wall. Rose was losing her grip on the handle. Barely holding it by her fingers, the hole in the wall finally got the best of her.

Her fingers slipped.

Rose let out the most bloodcurdling scream she could manage. She was flying backwards, trying to reach for the Doctor, but he was too far. "ROSE!" the Doctor screamed as he held out his hand. Rose was still screaming, still reaching, until Pete appeared out of nowhere, and caught her from flying into the wall. He gave the Doctor one last glance as Rose turned her head around quickly and looked at him for the last time. Pete smashed his hand on the yellow metal disc around his neck as they teleported back to London's parallel universe. Not long after she disappeared, the hole in the wall closed up, leaving the Doctor to drop to his feet, his perfect hair ruffled.

On the other side, Pete let go of her and Rose sprinted to the wall, banging and screaming. "TAKE ME BACK! Please, take me back!" she sobbed, tears streaming down her face. "Take me back…"

"Systems closed," the robot-like female voice said. That was it; there was no way of returning to her.

The Doctor, unable to form words, silently walked to the wall, where the hole was now closed up. He pressed his right ear to the wall, right at the exact spot where Rose was on the other side. Rose, too, pressed her ear against the wall, as if they could hear each other. At that moment, both of the Doctor's hearts were shattered. His best friend, the only girl he truly loved, gone forever, trapped in a parallel universe. _I swore I'd never lose you, _he thought to himself. The Doctor sighed and stepped away from the wall. Rose felt him leave and turned around, facing her family and sobbed even more.

"_Rose…" _she heard one day when she woke up. Rose told her family the voice she heard in her dream. They didn't think twice before hopping into a car and traveling hundreds of miles to their new destination. Rose ran out of the car and looked around. The weather was cold, and the ocean next to her didn't help. She stopped in her tracks and looked for the Doctor. Suddenly, he appeared, translucent.

"Where are you?" she asked, stepping closer to the Doctor.

"Inside the TARDIS," he answered, his face showing a gloomy expression. "There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, and it's about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send a projection. I'm in orbit around a supernova," the Doctor sighed, "I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye."

Rose looked at him and shook her head. "You look like a ghost…"

"Hold on…" he said as he pulled out his trusty sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the TARDIS's core. Rose watched as he turned from translucent to himself. She took a few more steps to face him. They were only a few feet apart.

"Can I t-," Rose asked as she lifted her hand to touch his shoulder. He shook his head.

"I'm still just an image; don't touch," he sighed as he looked into her eyes.

"Can't you come for me properly?"

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse."

"So?" Rose said as she shook her head. The Doctor gave her a sad smile and looked into her watering eyes. To break the silence, he asked,

"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?"

"We're in Norway," she answered simply. The Doctor took a big breath before saying,

"Norway, ah- right…"

"A bay fifty miles out of Bergin; it's called Dårlig Ulv-Stranden," Rose informed him.

"Dalek?" the Doctor asked, misheard of her words.

"_Dårlig," _she corrected him, "It's Norwegian for 'bad.' It translates to Bad Wolf Bay," Rose said with a depressed smile on her face. The Doctor gave her one back, Rose sighing heavily. Breaking into tears, she asked, "how long have we got?"

"About two minutes," the Doctor answered in a low tone. Trying hard not to break down, Rose put a smile on her face and said,

"I can't think of what to say!" The two burst into quiet laughter.

"You've still got Mr. Mickey then!" The Doctor tried to sound ecstatic, while looking at her family, who, in all honesty, felt like the closest family he had as well.

"There's five of us now; Mum, Dad, me, Mickey, and the baby," she told him. He gave her a blank stare.

"You're not…"

"No!" she said with a laugh, "It's Mum; three months gone and more Tyler's in the way," Rose said.

"What about you?" he asked, looking at Jackie, Pete, and Mickey.

"Yeah, I'm back working in the shop," the Doctor nodded at her response.

"Oh, good for you," he said.

"Oh, shut up," she said with a half hearted smile on her face, "now I'm not, the Torchwood on this planet is open for business. They think I know a thing or two about aliens…"

The Doctor smiled and shook his head. "Rose Tyler: Defender of the Earth!" Rose couldn't do anything but start to tear up. "You're dead, officially, back home. So many people have died back there and you've gone missing. You're on the list of the dead," the Doctor said as Rose started to cry. "Here you are, living a life, day after day," the Doctor paused and looked at her, "one adventure I can never have…"

Rose started to break down. She took one breath and said, "am I ever going to see you again?" The Doctor, holding back tears, looked at her and said,

"You can't."

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked, brushing her hair back from the wind.

"Oh, I've got a TARDIS. Same old life, last of the Time Lords," he answered. Rose shook her head.

"On your own?" The Doctor nodded his head. He wanted to pull her close, hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay. He wanted to hold her and kiss her passionately, and have her around for the rest of her life. But, he knew he couldn't.

Rose took a deep breath. "I-," she stopped before saying it again, "I love you," she choked out, tears streaming down her face. She looked into the Doctor's eyes and all he did was smile.

"Quite right, too," he said, as Rose smiled and nodded. "And I suppose," he stopped, but then started again, "it's my last chance to say it…" he paused once more, just to look into her eyes. "Rose Tyler-," as he opened his mouth to say his last three words, the gap in the universe closed and the Doctor disappeared.

Rose hid her face in her hands and tried to wipe the tears away. The man she thought she couldn't live without, the one who she loved, the one who she told that she would never leave, gone, forever. She turned to Jackie and ran into her arms.

The Doctor, back in his TARDIS, his mouth about to form the words he wanted her to hear. A single tear streamed down his face. He couldn't believe it; Rose was gone, locked away forever. But the Doctor knew she was safe, and he knew she was going to be alright.

_Rose Tyler, I love you. _

**Now, how was that for a oneshot? I guess it's a oneshot. A pretty depressing one too. I had to watch the video again to see what they were saying. And let me tell you, even after, like eight times, I still cry. And usually I cry the first time and get over it. **

**With more to come, **

**Tenuto07**


End file.
